Particular embodiments generally relate to database management.
Improving the performance of a database system is a very important but time-consuming task for an administrator. Administrators must effectively prioritize the use of their limited time and attention. To do this, the administrators need to identify the most important systems from among hundreds or thousands of systems while still displaying the entire collection of the databases being managed. Also, within a system, the administrator needs to review different aspects that may be affecting database performance. Existing methods typically display the aspects of database performance in ordered lists or bar charts. These lists or charts are severely constrained in their scalability either to display many database systems or different aspects of a single database system simultaneously. For example, because of the large number of database systems or aspects of the database system being monitored, the list or bar chart may include a large amount of information that is off-screen. Thus, the administrator often needs to scroll the page up or down to see the entire bar chart or list, but the entire list or bar chart is not displayed on one page due to the size of the information. This requires repeated user interactions to identify the most important systems or aspects of a database.